


The Odd Couple

by wxrldburn



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Post Apex Predator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrldburn/pseuds/wxrldburn
Summary: After getting paired together for a school project, Janis and Regina must face actually interacting with each other. Old feelings resurface, and new ones creep up.(AKA, every other Rejanis fic.)





	1. Chapter I

    Regina loved being Queen Bee. She loved being on top. She was scary, and she knew it. She didn’t hate anyone. She just craved their fear and admiration. Well, she hates _one_ person.

    Janis Sarkisian had switched into her English class in order to be able to make room in her schedule for AP Art History. Regina always had an empty seat next to her to put her stuff. And of course, this had to be the only empty seat in the class.

    Janis had her backpack, her hand clutching the strap. Her stupid, ugly hair billowing over her stupid, ugly jacket. She saw Janis’ eyes roll, practically out of her head. She sighed, biting her lower lip and nodding slightly. “Can you move your stuff? I’m sitting here.” Regina tossed her hair and silently scoffed. She reached across to the chair, grabbing her purse. “I’m only moving it because I don’t want _you_ anywhere near it.” Another eye roll from Janis. “Whatever, _Gina_.”

_Gina. A name Janis, Regina’s ex-best friend, used to call her back in middle school._

    Hearing the name made Regina stiff. She sat up straight and glared slightly. Not even at Janis, but just in general.

    The class was nearly over when she was snapped back into reality by Mr. Buck’s voice. “I’m assuming you all read the play “The Odd Couple” by Neil Simon since it was the reading assignment for all juniors this year. You and a partner must do a literary analysis and discuss the different elements used in Simon’s work. You will be partnered up according to who you’re sitting next to, so let’s hope you work well together.”

 _“No fucking way. This better not happen.”_ thought Regina, going into an internal panic.

Her teacher was reading off names. “Dawn with Marwan, Sophie with Sonja…” She sent herself into panic mode. “And Regina with Janis. And both partners have to participate because your partner _will_ be grading you on how much you contributed.” The bell rang. “These are to do over the weekend. So I better have these by Monday!”

 _“_ Well, there goes _that_ idea.” Regina took a deep breath, setting her shoulders back.

    She pivoted her head, looking at Janis. She didn’t look too thrilled, either.

    “I’m assuming you still have my number.” said Regina, her slender fingers picked up her phone, checking her Instagram.

    A scoff from Janis. “Why the hell would you assume that I kept it? I deleted it when you called me a d-”

    “Give me your number.” She commanded. Janis reluctantly wrote down her number, sliding the slip of paper to Regina. “Your handwriting is still practically illegible, you know.” She took the paper and put it in the pink stick on card holder on her phone case.

    “Messy handwriting is a sign of intelligence.” said Janis with a slight, cocky raise of an eyebrow. Now it was Regina’s turn to scoff. And with that scoff, she reached into her purse and grabbed a pre-written card, with Regina’s number on it. She grabbed her purse and walked away. She didn’t look back. ------

    Regina sat down at her lunch table, tray in her right hand. She silently greeted Gretchen, Karen, and Cady before tossing her hair and beginning her story. “Oh my gosh. You’re never going to guess who I got paired to work with for English class.”

    Gretchen’s eyes brightened, and she shot up straight. “Who? Is it Trang Pak? Dawn Schw-”

    “Janis Sarkisian.” Regina retorted, with a snarl in her face. “She switched into my class, probably just to be with me, and sat down right next to me. I mean, she was practically drooling. Once we got paired up, it’s like she fell in love with me all over again. Janis raced to give me her number, writing it on a torn piece of paper like a little school girl.”

    Karen laughed, twirling her hair with her index finger. Gretchen, who was intrigued by this whole story, was giggling too. “OMG, Regina. She gave you her number?” A nod from Regina. “We should totally prank call her!” The girls started giggling profusely, egging Gretchen on. “And Cady should do it since she probably doesn’t know her as well! It’ll be so fe-“

    “No!” Cady exclaimed. Everyone at the table looked at her in shock. “I-I mean, She’s in my homeroom. She hears me talk all the time.” There was an awkward pause since the other girls were so on board with teasing Janis. “Plus, if we prank call her, then Regina won’t be able to prank Janis when they have to work together.” A sigh of agreements from the table and Regina smirked.

    “Fine. No prank call. But there’s no way I’m actually going to work with her.” Regina huffed.


	2. Chapter II

    As Regina was stepping out of the shower later that day, she heard her phone go off.

**8:36 pm**

**UNKNOWN:**

**hey regina. it’s janis. text me when you wanna do our project.**

_Ugh._ She wrapped up her towel around her body, her wet hair clinging her shoulders and back. Picking up her phone, she contemplated whether or not to respond or not. Before she even had time to make the decision, another text came in.

  **UNKNOWN:**

**im free whenever. except tomorrow from 8:30 to 12:30. i have to take the act.**

    Regina couldn’t help but laugh at the idea that Janis thought she’d be willing to A) hang out with anyone that early and B) that she’d actually work on this project.

**UNKNOWN:**

**and dont think i wont give you an F if you dont participate. you cant bully me into doing your part of the project for you.**

    She let out an airy, slightly irritated chuckle as she shook her head. She set her phone back down and started taking care of her nighttime moisturizing ritual, beginning with the coconut oil.

\------

    Light filled the pink and white king sized bedroom, she heard the vibration on her wooden nightstand.

_Crap._

**12:31 pm**

**UNKNOWN:**

**you cant just ignore me, regina. seriously.**

    It took Regina a couple of minutes to register what was going on. Regina must have slept through several of her alarms since she usually uses weekend mornings to work out. She also noticed that she didn’t even get around to saving Janis’ phone number before she fell asleep.

**Janis, I’m only free Sunday after 11:30. Meet me at the library by school.**

    A couple of minutes passed by before she got a response.

**Janis Sarkisian**

**okay.**

_Finally,_ she thought, _now I can get some actual work done._ She shot a text to the Plastics group chat.

  



	3. Chapter III

    “And so she was all like ‘Don’t ignore me, Regina!’ And I was like, ‘Whatever, weirdo. I was asleep.’ I mean, It’s like she can’t get through the day without thinking of me!”

    The chorus of four girls laughing rang throughout Regina’s room. Regina tapped Gretchen and motioned for her phone, which was on the floor. She grabbed her phone and flopped back onto the bed. “Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” Cady said, getting up to leave, thumbs moving swiftly on her phone screen.

    “I wonder who she’s texting!” Karen commented as she bit a piece of licorice in half. “Probably her mom. She’s still all… home-schooly.” Regina remarked with zero hesitation. “When she gets back, we still need to plan how to mess with Janis tomorrow. I have no clue what I’m gonna say.” _I’m so rude sometimes. I should fix that… Or not._

    Gretchen shot up, nearly knocking Karen over in the process. “You know, it’s Cady’s tenth sleepover with us! I think we should celebrate in some way! We could play some games, or watch movies, or maybe ask your mom for some alcohol… Maybe she’ll actually try some this time!” Giggles from the girls echoed as Cady returned. “What’s up, guys? What’s so funny?” she asked as the girls brought her onto the bed. She had no clue what this fun night would entail.

\------

    As someone’s phone started to go off, the girls slowly groaned awake.

    “Turn it off!” and “Seriously?” seemed to be the popular phrase, even though none of them even bothered to see if it was their phone that they were all so inconvenienced by. Regina rolled over, carefully trying not to bump Karen, who was somehow still asleep. She saw her glittering pink case vibrating, hearing the ringtone coming from it.

**11:59 am**

**2 Missed Calls from Janis Sarkisian**

**4 Texts from Janis Sarkisian**

    After entering her password, Regina remembered to put her phone on silent as she read the texts.

**10:52 am**

**hey, dont forget that we’re meeting at the library at like 11:30ish.**

**11:13 am**

**got here early to start and turns out the library is closed today. renovations or something. want to meet somewhere else?**

**11:33 am**

**regina? you cant bail on this, remember?**

**11:47 am**

**okay, i’ve called too many times. im not gonna try anymore. text me or you’re gonna fail. I’ll gladly do the work and make sure you get an F.**

    “Shit.” She muttered. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Regina hurriedly got out of bed, texting Janis back as she walked to the bathroom to wash her face.

**Janis, send me your address. We can work on it at your house. I can be there in 30.**

    Turning the faucet on, she heard Gretchen’s faintly calling “Regina? Is everything okay?” from the pile of sleeping Plastics. “Just great!” She called back.

\------

    Regina was putting on her shoes as Karen’s eyes finally started to flutter open. “Where are you going?” she softly mumbled. “I forgot about the stupid project with Janis. And we didn’t even plan how to prank her!” Regina snapped. Whenever she didn’t have time to properly get ready, (which was once in a blue moon) she was even less pleasant to deal with.

    “Maybe being late is a good enough joke? I-I mean, she was probably pretty upset by that, right?” Cady commented as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, met with soft laughs and snickers. Regina bent down and leaned very closely into Cady’s face.

    “You have no idea what I’m going to do to her.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> send comments about my fic to bigguyplankton.tumblr.com! i'd love any sort of questions or critiques or anything!


End file.
